Believe
by Kao-tan
Summary: But now...that couldn't be possible. They were both Nobodies. But Demyx had to believe. Believe that there was still a part of them that they retained that made them human. That they could remember and that was good enough. DemRoku Lemon


Kao-tan: One shot pure smut. DemRoku. Based on an rp in which I was the Demyx and loonytwin was the Roxas. In a dominate uke sort of way. n.n

loonytwin: GO DOMINATING UKES!!!! 8D

Disclaimer: I dun own the characters. Obviously.

* * *

**Take me**

Life in the Organization wasn't the easiest in the world, by far. There were multiple missions, most of which certain someones were able to con off on other people. Not for the sake of being lazy of course! Just that...some of them were really _really_ hard. But since no such missions had been thrust into his lap Demyx found himself sprawled upon his bed, a bare foot tapping against his pillow while his arms and head hung over the edge of the bottom. One arm outstretched, the pencil the fingers held scribbling quickly. Musical notes lined the sheet that rested beside his hand, sea-colored eyes glancing every now and then to replay the beat over in his head as he tried to form the words. The correct words

He always scribbled lyrics on separate sheets of paper. Always. That way if he messed up he wouldn't have to rewrite all of the little tiny music notes. Don't get him wrong or anything! It was fun! He just always got this high from finishing a song and too many recreations kind of dulled the pleasure he got. Though Xigbar would be the first to disagree that the high Demyx got was natural, it was. Even when he had had a heart Demyx had always been the type to get a natural buzz just from feeling...alive.

Music made him feel like that.

"_A heated touch from brushing skin. Loving you is just pure sin_." His head bobbed a bit, dirty blond bangs bouncing in front of his eyes as a pink tongue darted out to lick across his drying lips. "_And when the deal is done_...no no no." He groaned out, the tip of his pencil scratching roughly at the line so he could mark it out. "Ugh..." Another groan and he was pounding his forehead against the edge of the bed in frustration. One of the many times he was thankful it was something soft his head was hitting.

"Demyx!"

A loud pounding jarred Demyx out of his jumbled thoughts, his body twisting in surprise before he found himself sliding – falling – off the side of the bed. As the dirty blond collided with the floor, another blond stood on the other side of the door. Roxas pouted a bit, eyebrows furrowing as he banged on the door once more. "Demyx! You need to stop leaving you Sitar laying around! I tripped over your Sitar again! Open the door dammit!"

Demyx rubbed his side tenderly, wincing a bit as he stood up from his spot on the ground and headed toward his locked door. So much for relaxation. And Roxas really sounded upset, too. "Uh..." He glanced around his room, wide eyes staring along the walls in panic as he cleared his throat into a high pitched voice. "D-Demyx isn't here right now. If you would like to, you can leave a...um...a message! Yeah! A message after the beep! Um...uh...beeeeep?" He tapered off in uncertainty, ear pressed to the door to see if he could hear whether or not Roxas believed him.

The blond on the other side narrowed his eyes at the door. "Oh? Geez..." He let out a mock sigh. "Looks like Demyx isn't in yet. Guess I'll have to wait till later to tell him that his Sitar broke." A smug smirk crossed his features, fingers tapping idly on the side of the Sitar in his hand as he waited for the door to open.

"W-what?!" Demyx's eyes widened a bit more as he heard Roxas' words. Crying out in panic he fumbled for the doorknob, slamming his body into the hard wooden frame as he misjudged the force that was needed to get it open. Groaning slightly as he hit his head he fumbled backward, the door opening as he did so. He shook his head slightly, trying to ease the pain though that did little good. "Gah..." He blinked for a moment before he realized what exactly had caused him to run into the door. "My baby!" He cried out again, fingers curling themselves into the strands of his hair as he looked toward Roxas, horror clearly painted on his features.

Roxas rolled his eyes a bit as the held up the instrument for Demyx to see. "Relax. It's safe and sound. See?" He tossed the Sitar toward Demyx, the older member finding himself stumbling back, his precious Arpeggio being thrust into his arms with little care. He fumbled with the instrument for a few moments, sounds of panic rising in the back of his throat before he managed to still the Sitar and press it close to his chest. "I can't believe you left your 'baby' in the floor like that. Don't leave it around so carelessly or it might actually get broken."

Demyx ignored the pointed look Roxas was giving him, focusing instead on cradling the weapon in his arms. "Thank God you're safe..." He drew the Sitar up, stroking his fingers along the neck lovingly. "It's okay sweetie...Roxie can't hurt you anymore..." He gave the base a gentle kiss before turning hurt eyes toward Roxas, a light pout marring his features. "I did NOT leave HER around carelessly! I just got through washing her while ago and I was leaving her out to dry in privacy!"

"On the kitchen floor? Really?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow slightly before a sigh parted his lips, one hand raising to rub along his forehead. "How private can that be? I mean, Axel almost burnt it for crying out loud! Vexen was talking about experimenting on it, Marluxia wanted to paint flowers on it...Zexion. Yeah, Zexion tripped over it too and dropped his book behind the counter so he went all _emo_ over it." He paused in his ranting, blue eyes blinking slightly before he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Everyone left for their missions today. We're the only ones without any so we're in charge until they get back." The blond shrugged lightly, finding the situation nothing special. Demyx obviously did because he was sure the Nocturne's eyebrows had just shot up into his hairline.

"Wh-what?! But...I mean...in charge? Really?" He furrowed his eyebrows, carefully carrying the Sitar toward the far end of his room and placing it against the wall with gentle care. He was sure that most of the things Roxas had said were just to get him to stop leaving the Arpeggio around for him to trip over. The Axel thing he believed though. And the Zexion. But that's only because he knew his Sitar was a heart-breaker. Literally and figuratively speaking. "But in charge of what?"

Roxas gave the other another shrug, one hand rubbing at his shoulder and over the material of the tank top that was custom with their outfit. No one really wore their cloaks when they weren't looking for missions. Hey...leather could get uncomfortable after awhile. "Xemnas just said that the castle is vulnerable for attack even with the Dusk running around. We just have to keep an eye out for any Heartless and such." He scratched at the back of his head when he noticed that Demyx was staring at him as though expecting more words to follow. "O...kay...um...well. Let's do this then. I'll go back to my room since it's on the other side of the castle. That way we can cover more ground." A soft sigh parted his lips as he dropped his hand to the side as he headed toward the door. At least this 'mission' would be be hard. He highly doubted any heartless would get near and the castle really didn't risk attack by any other force. All he really planned on doing was heading back to his bedroom, stripping out of his clothes, and crawling under the covers where he would curl up and slip off into sleep.

"W-wait!" Fingers gripping Roxas wrist stopped him from going any further. Blinking slightly he looked over his shoulder, turning curious blue eyes toward the one that had stopped him as the other tugged him back into the room. He stumbled lightly at the sudden force, his back bumping back into Demyx's chest. The feeling of the Nocturne's warm chest against his back sent a jolt of electricity through his body and he quickly straightened himself back up, pale cheeks flushing a bit in confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"Um...I mean..." Demyx chewed at his lower lip, fingers still wrapped around the younger blond's thin wrist. He really didn't want Roxas to go. Mainly because knowing that the others were out of the castle caused him to feel a bit lonely. Plus...well...he really didn't want to have to take on any heartless if he heard them scuttling around outside his bedroom. He'd just end up dead-bolting his door and then he'd get in trouble for whatever damage they caused. "'Um...what I was trying to say was...I mean...we should stay together! You know...in case they...gang up on us?" He grinned weakly, shrugging his shoulders, in what he was was a nonchalant way, before easing his fingers off or Roxas' wrist and instead wrapping an arm around the shorter male's shoulders in a lazy manner. "I mean, we gotta stick together, man."

Roxas blinked at the sudden changes in attitude Demyx seemed to be going through. But this was _Demyx_ who was acting weird so it didn't really concern him. "It makes sense, I guess...just in case the Heartless attack. Yeah...alright." He bobbed his head lightly, blond strands falling into his eyes as he pushed Demyx's arm away and headed for the door again. "I gotta get some things real quick."

Demyx blinked a bit, cocking his head to the side. "Why?"

"I'll come sleep here then." Roxas flashed the other a bright smile. "Stick together, right?"

The Nocturne blinked again as he tried to soak in what had just happened, Roxas' voice still ringing in his ears. "..." He scratched at the back of his head, fingers curling through the strands of his hair as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "...Oh! Sweet!" The realization finally sank in and he pumped a fist into the air before scurrying over to his bed to clear off the sheets of music paper that was sprawled along the wrinkled covers, bed still unmade from the night before. "This is going to be just like a slumber party! Well. Minus the scary movies and the pillow fights and...well...whatever else goes on at slumber parties." He straightened his back slightly, head tiling up as though he were staring at the ceiling. "Huh...I guess it's not like one then..."

"..." Roxas pressed his lips together, snickering just a bit as he looked at the other blond. "Yeah. It's just a normal night with a normal 'mission'. I'll go get my stuff okay?"

Demyx waved him away as he continued to clean off his bed and around the general bed area. The last thing he needed was to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and then trip over something and squish Roxas in the process. He already squished himself enough as it was. He barely managed to shove a pile of...something...under his bed when the younger male returned, nothing but a blanket and a single pillow in his hands.

"Wow...you actually cleaned. Kinda. Impressive." He smirked a bit as Demyx flushed, whining about how his work went unappreciated. Though the smirk on Roxas' lips quickly vanished as he glanced at the bed, lips pursing slightly. "Um...where am I going to sleep?"

Turning toward Roxas once the something was hidden, Demyx blinked in confusion. "On the bed, of course." He turned back to said object, bending over to make a show of smoothing out the pillows and turning down the already rumbled covers. "There!" With a large grin he turned around, flopping back down on the bed in a sprawled out position. "See? Room enough for the both of is!" Sea-colored eyes glanced up into sapphire ones. "I think it's because you're so short. It comes in handy sometimes!"

The thoughtful look on Roxas face quickly melted into a glare as he stared down at the Nocturne. He walked over toward the bed, arms lifting the pillow and blanket before he tossed them down onto the sprawled Nobody. "I'm _not_ short! You guys are just too freaking tall and skinny! Ha! I bet I'm the only one with a normal height besides Zeixion!" He crossed his arms, cheeks puffing out in irritation as he turned around and sat down on Demyx's stomach, the boy bellow him making a loud 'oof'ing sound as he did so. "Short...yeah right..."

Demyx whined underneath him, pushing the pillow that had been thrown at his face away and squirming around under Roxas' weight. "C-come on Roxas...I didn't mean it like that!" He winced slightly, squirming more. "Geez...you're heavy..."

Roxas' eye twitched a bit at that comment as well. So now he was short and fat? A dark smirk lifted his lips and he swing his hips to they were rubbing into Demyx's stomach. "Short and heavy? Gee, you make me so happy with myself Demyx."

The whining that had left the taller Nobody before grew louder. "Roxaaas! That's my insides that you're squishing!" Wincing a bit at the crushing feeling his hipbone was going through, Demyx reached up to wrap an arm around Roxas' slim waist and pull him back in an attempt to get him off.

"Ow! Hey!" Roxas cried out as he fell backward onto the bed. His feet were kicked up above his head, arms falling on each side of his head. "Watch it Demyx! You could have hurt me!" Despite his sharp words a smile lit up Roxas' features, a hand reaching down to playfully smack at the others arm.

Laughter filled the room as Demyx squirmed away. "I knew what I was doing. I wasn't going to let you get hurt Roxie." He teased, sitting up to grin down at the blond. He placed his hands on Roxas' legs, keeping them suspended in the air as he stood up, moving to stand between them.

Roxas continued to look up at Demyx, rolling his eyes and smiling despite the light blush that dusted along his pale cheeks. "It was kind of hard to tell what you were doing when you pulled me so suddenly." He glanced at his legs, held up around Demyx's arms before looking up into his face. "Now...I would like to stand...move..."

Demyx grinned down at Roxas, patting the boys legs lightly. "Yeah, well, most people can't tell what I'm thinking. I like it like that." He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "But Roxie...what if I don't feel like letting you up?" He teased the smaller boy again.

The petite blond narrowed his eyes again as he arched his back, trying to tug his legs out of Demyx's embrace. "Then I'll make you! Come on now Demyx. Stop playing around! I need to get changed for bed. It's getting late." He whined slightly, suddenly not liking the position he was in now. Not that he liked it at first either.

Once more Demyx began to laugh, his eyes shining with mirth as he tried to keep his body steady and not be kicked by Roxas' flailing legs. Ribs nearly hurting from the pain of his laughter he gripped at the legs of Roxas pants and gave them a few playful tugs. "Let me help you out then Roxie!"

Pale cheeks flaring redder, Roxas let out a small sound of surprise as his hands instantly hooked around his pants and jerked them back up on his hips. "D-Demyx! Stop joking! Don't pull on them!"

"Well why not?" Demyx's former look of amusement was replaced by that of confusion as he gave a few more rough jerks to the material. "You said you needed to change and you can't do that with these on." As though to prove a point he continued to jerk at the pants his fingers were gripping. He didn't understand why Roxas was making such a fuss over having his pants taken off. He really couldn't' change if he kept them on...could he?

"I-I know that...! J-just...! Don't pull so hard!" Roxas' blush deepened as he tugged his pants back up again, eyes turning away from the older member as he let out a shaky breath. "I-if you're gentle then...I...I might just let you..."

The silence that filled the room seemed to engulf the words that had been whispered from Roxas' parted lips. Suddenly finding himself nervous and overly embarrassed by what he had just said, Roxas shifted a bit on his back as though he were trying to get away from Demyx, though he didn't move much. His tongue darted out to lick along his lips. Head still turned he didn't notice the odd look that the Nocturne gave him as he stared at the slight sheen that Roxas' tongue had left behind.

Demyx tilted his head a bit, barely managing to tear his eyes away from the now moistened lips of the boy below him. "Gentle? Alright. I guess I do get a bit ahead of myself. Sorry there Roxie. I just tend to act before I think is all. You should know that about me by now." The musician suddenly fond himself laughing softly, a nervous tone hitched into his voice as he slid his fingers down Roxas' legs till they were hooked in the waistband of his pants. He licked his lips the way he had seen Roxas do before and gave the material a gentle tug as though he were asking for permission.

Roxas' eyes locked with the sea-green that was staring down at him. This wasn't exactly how he had planned to spend the night but...the look in Demyx's eyes seemed to wash away any doubts he had about trusting the blond. This was Demyx, after all. He was by far the silliest member in the Organization. He was also, not counting Axel, the most trustworthy in Roxas' eyes. So what harm could it do to play around? They were friends right? Friends without hearts, but still. Roxas chewed his his bottom lip in thought as his shaking fingers released their grip on his pants. Demyx took this as a sign to continue and slowly began to slide the younger male's pants from his body. Roxas gave a soundless gasp once he saw the material of his boxers peeking out and showing his hips.

"Wh-why am I letting you do this...?"

"Huh?" Roxas glanced up, not realizing he'd voice the question out loud. Demyx paused a moment in his actions before a soft smile stretched his lips. "Uh...because we're friends?" He chuckled under his break, slipping off Roxas' pants the rest of the way and tossing them to the ground as carelessly as though they were his own. "We trust each other Roxie."

"Friends don't usually do this..." He murmured softly, completely contradicting the excusive thoughts he had come up with before. He slowly pushed himself off oh his back, legs now not only freed from his pants from from Demyx's grip as well. Now all he had to do was change into his other pants.

Demyx's eyes shown with confusion, head cocking to the side a bit while his eyebrows furrowed. "They...don't? But...Xigbar said they did."

Bright blue eyes widened slightly before narrowing, bits of blond obscuring the sapphire gaze. "Well Xigbar's a liar." Like he really knew that. He was nothing more then a perverted old pedophile.

Confused eyes blinked slightly at Roxas' remark before the taller Nobody grinned. "Hey. You only brought your pillow and blanket. Guess you're sleeping in your boxers then huh? That's okay! I don't mind!"

"..." Roxas' lips parted slightly as though he were going to say something. But he couldn't find any words that he could force out of his mouth. How the hell had they gone from talking about Xigbar and things friends did to whether or not it was okay for him to wear boxers to bed? But he had figured out a long time ago that when you talked with Demyx you just kind of went with the flow. It's really all you could do. He glanced down at his own boxers before looking toward Demyx, his eyes trained on the others pants. "Oh really? Then why am I the only one sleeping half naked? At least take your pants off so I don't feel bad..." He trailed off as he saw Demyx shook his thumbs into his pants, wiggling his hips a bit as he squirmed out of them. "W-wait! Don't! I-I was kidding!" He hadn't been sure it was possible but his voice cracked so loud he almost thought he'd hit puberty again.

"Oh calm down Roxie. I really don't mind." Demyx chuckled, curling his fingers under the edge of his shirt as he kicked his pants to the side. "I usually sleep in just my boxers anyway." He slowly lifted his arms and Roxas couldn't help but stare at the newly exposed skin that seemed to want to be drunken in by his gaze. Just as he appeared in his cloak the taller Nobody was too thin for his own good. Granted, he wasn't as thin as Axel, he was pretty close. He wasn't as pale as his cheeks made him look though. He was just...lanky, really. Normal to a point. Well...as normal as a person without a heart can get.

As Demyx continued to pull his shirt off Roxas turned his head to the side before he could see anything else. "It's your room..." He muttered softly. "You do what you want." He shrugged lightly as he squirmed his way under his blanket, curling it around his body. "I just hope no Dusks appear." Nice topic change, Roxas.

"Yeah...it's kind of hard to fight them in your underwear." Demyx chuckled as he tossed his shirt to the side, pouncing on the empty space next to Roxas and laughing as it caused to two to bounce, though Roxas gave out a small hiss of disapproval. "But I'm sure we'll be fine."

The bright haired blond blushed a bit at the sudden closeness he was sharing with Demyx, although he hid his cheeks with his blanket and glanced away. "Sh-shoot..." He groaned a bit, stilling himself before sitting up and letting the blanket fall from around him. "I forgot to take off my shirt." He replied to the questioning look in the musician's eyes as he peeled off his own shirt and tossed it aside.

Demyx let his eyes roam around Roxas' back, sea-green trailing the slight curve of his spine and the way the pale skin stretched over his waist as he turned to throw the shirt down. He had little to no shame about doing thing. Mainly because he didn't think it was wrong. It was just another thing that made him feel...to gaze at someone like he was. It almost seemed to spark real emotions. "Wow Roxie..." He smiled faintly, twisting his body till he was resting on his side with his head propped up on his hand. "You have such a small frame..."

Lips parting in a nervous chuckle, Roxas found his cheeks burning with what he knew was a blush, hands rubbing his arms almost self-consciously at this point. "Y-yeah well...being short comes in...handy?" He slipped back under his covers, turning his now bare back to the Nocturne before nuzzling into his pillow. "Goodnight Demyx."

A soft chuckle followed Roxas' goodnight as Demyx slipped under the covers as well. "Night Roxas." He reached over, slowly snaking an arm around the shorter male's waist and pulling him closer. "And don't worry. Fire may not be my element but I'll keep you warm tonight." He murmured softly, nuzzling into Roxas' back as he did so.

Roxas exhaled sharply, the feeling of Demyx's hot breath tickling down his neck and washing over him sent a small shiver down his body. "D-Demyx..come on...I can't sleep like this...this position..." His fingers curled into a tight grip on his covers, unconsciously pressing his back against the other's warm chest despite the words that had just left his lips.

"Hm?" Demyx hummed lightly as he nuzzled against the back of Roxas' neck. His nose brushed away the strands of blond hair that clung to the base and his lips barely ghosted over the skin as he started talking. "Why not? You moved closer...kinda seems like you like this position." He chuckled.

Roxas breath was coming out a bit shaky as he closed his eyes, trying to calm the flushed feeling his body was going through. "I-it feels strange Demyx..." He forced his body to try and move away from the warmth it was connected with, but the arm that was resting on his waist wouldn't let him and the hand that was sprawled against his stomach made him not want to.

"How does it feel strange?" The musician's voice was oddly soft and, to Roxas' ears, melodic. He pressed his lips against the smaller male's shoulder, brushing them along the skin with each word he said. How does it feel strange? It feels...really comfortable to me."

Another shiver ran through Roxas' body as his teeth chewed lightly at his lower lip. His knees bent slightly and he buried his face against the pillow he had nuzzled into, hands grabbing at the larger one that had slid up to rest on the curve of his hip, trying to stop the longer fingers from stroking his hip bone as they had so idly started doing. It didn't really stop Demyx though because the feel of Roxas' smooth skin under his finger tips made him feel nervous and excited. It made him feel. "Please...Demyx...where you touch." He took in another shake break. "It feels strange. Th-though I didn't say it was uncomfortable...it's still so strange..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Roxas eyes fluttered open at the tone of hurt Demyx's voice seemed to display. "I don't want you to feel strange if it brothers you so much...comfortable or not." He shifted a bit, fingers slowing to a stop in mid-stroke of the younger boy's skin.

"N-no! I...I didn't mean that..." The words had left Roxas lips before he really knew what he was saying. Gulping a bit the blond shifted his body ever so slightly, gaze turning to meet Demyx's as he let the back of his head rest against the pillow. His hands gripped onto the other's so he wouldn't remove them. "I said it felt strange..." He repeated himself, his eyes shining nervously as he licked his lips. "Not that I didn't like it..."

There it was. That hypnotizing movement of Roxas' tongue that had his eyes locked on the younger male's lips. His eyes slowly trailed up from Roxas' lips to gaze down at him, light pink dusting over his cheeks. "Well...as long as you like it." His voice was barely over a whisper because he found that his breath had suddenly been taken away by the view before him. Sun-blond locks were strewn across the white pillow haphazardly, blue eyes gazing at him through half lidded, thick eyelashes. Pale cheeks were flushed a rather flattering shade and pink lips slowly moved as the young male breathed in a few nervous breaths. "As long as you really like it."

"Hnn..." A light brush of his thumb once more against Roxas' skin elicited a soft sound from the boy. His head sunk deeper into the pillow as his eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted just a bit more. "Dem...yx..." The older male wasn't sure what it was but the sound of his name nearly being panted from Roxas' lips sent another spark through his body.

Demyx fought back a shudder as he licked unconsciously at his dry lips, once more imitating the way Roxas had licked at his own before. "Roxie..." He murmured softly, enjoying the taste and the sound of the boy's name on his tongue and the way it felt passing his lips. His finger tips once more started up again and as soon as they were moving he began to message the exposed skin.

Roxas released one hand from the grip it had on Demyx's, maneuvering it carefully as he reached behind him to caress his own fingers along the taller male's stomach. They moved along as much of the smooth expansion of skin they could find, delighting themselves in finding a hint of define muscle underneath, until they were rest resting on the side. "M-mmhmm..." He shifted a bit more, turning his body around a bit to get a better feel of the male before him, a slim blond eyebrow twitching slightly in delight.

"N-ngn..." Demyx shivered pleasantly, enjoying the surprisingly cool touch against his skin. Slowly he moved his hand from it's resting place on Roxas' hip, dipping it across his stomach and earning another sound of pleasure from the blond, before dragging it up his side to pry the boy's hand from his own waist. "Roxas..." He turned him around so the younger was resting on his back, hand now grazing up Roxas' shoulder lightly before slowly easing up his neck. "C-can I...do something real quick?"

Roxas felt so small with the taller Nobody towering over him. It almost made him want to shrink back but the warmth that was coursing through his body refused to let him move any farther away from Demyx. Cheeks going a shade darker he stared up at the other with questioning eyes before he nodded his head. "Y-yeah..." His knees bent a little more, fingers unconsciously digging into the bed.

Demyx licked at his lips again, his fingers trembling nervously as his gaze fluttered along Roxas' face. Everything about him seemed so perfect that the musician was afraid that if he wasn't careful he might somehow break that perfection. Slowly he dipped his head down, hesitating for just a split second before pressing his now moist lips against Roxas'. The keyblade wielder barely acknowledged the fact that his eyes were fluttering closed until his vision was cut of. But that wasn't important. What was imported at that moment was the feel of soft, damp lips against his own. "Mmhmm..." Slowly he kissed the other back, hands sliding up Demyx's stomach to press his palms to the other's chest.

Without much thought the Nocturne shifted his body as he shared the kiss with Roxas. He found himself nestled between the other's legs as he slid a hand of his own down Roxas' waist, giving the soft skin a gentle squeeze as he pulled away from the kiss, tongue darting out to lick at the corner of his lips. Lips trembling a bit he gave Roxas' waist another squeeze. "W-was that okay...?"

Roxas didn't sat anything at first. He was still basking in the tingling feeling his body had erupted into when Demyx had kissed him. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he opened his eyes, gazing up at the lankier male with an unreadable expression. "Perfect..." The word came out in a breathy whisper as he arched himself up, pushing his lips against Demyx's for another kiss. This time his tongue darted out to brush along the other's lower lip, legs raising to wrap themselves around Demyx's waist as though it were the most natural thing to do.

Cheeks flaring red, Demyx didn't hesitate to part his lips at the simple prodding from Roxas' tongue. The moment they were parted his own tongue flickered out to brush along Roxas' lovingly. "Ah..." He pressed closer, the hand on Roxas' waist sliding down to run along one of the legs that were wrapped around his waist. All thoughts that had been running throughout their heads seemed to be slowly quieting down as their tongues mingled together, slipping and stroking before a pair of lips would claim a small pink muscle, sucking it at a tormentingly slow pace in order to elicit a moan from the other.

The younger male let out a soft groan from the back of his throat as he felt his tongue being teased. His body arched again, legs drawing the other closer as his inner thighs brushed along Demyx's hips. "Ha..." He exhaled, pulling away from the kiss though it was only for the burning need in his lungs for air.

"A-ah..." Demyx wasn't sure exactly what the cause of the action was, but the musician found his hips pushing forward. His body seemed to crave the friction and he slipped a hand around Roxas' body to cup at his ass lightly.

"N-ngn...o-oh..." Roxas tossed his head back, a low moan escaping once more as his hips thrust upward to greet Demyx's. He was unsure of the experience the other had, knowing that his own was limited. He had lost all train of thought and was going purely on what his body felt it wanted.

A soft hissing left Demyx's lips as he pressed his face against the crook of the blond's neck. "G-gah...Roxas..." His tongue snaked out passed his lips, the warm, wet muscle sliding along the other male's pulse. "My boxers feel a bit tight..."

Roxas licked at his dry lips, nervously shaking fingers gliding down Demyx's side. "Th-then...they can be removed, right?" His thumbs slowly hooked themselves into the waistband of the older male's boxers, pulling the fabric down at an achingly slow pace. Not that he was paying attention of course. His shy gaze was locked on the Nocturne's Mohullet, trying to focus on that instead of the other's newly exposed skin.

Demyx had only given the other a light nod as his boxers where slipped down, a soft whimper escaping his lips. The whimper was quickly broken by a groan as his heated skin quickly met the cool air. The feeling made him shift a bit, helping the younger male with pulling down his boxers. When the fabric was peeled off his skin it was tossed to the side, no longer needed.

After a few moments Roxas managed to build up the courage to let his eyes travel down Demyx's slim body. He was truly amazed at how fit and firm the other male's body seemed to be. Especially since the other never really did any fighting. He was, after all, mostly recon. That thought was quick to leave the blonde's mind as he took in the rest of Demyx's body, a dark blush fixing itself over his already flushed face. He drew his gaze back up again, pressing one hand to Demyx's cheek so he could pull his face down. He was nervous, though he tried his best not to show it. Tried to get caught up in the moment more then he already was. Lightly he pressed his lips to the elder's, his free hand moving to rub just under the male's belly button in a teasing fashion, not daring to go any lower.

A low whimper tore itself from Demyx's lips as he pushed away from the kiss. Not enough to completely separate their lips though, the kiss swollen flush lightly brushing against each other as he whispered softly to the other. "R-Roxas...I didn't know you were a tease..." His voice came out huskier then he had thought it would. But it had the pleasant effect of causing the blonde underneath him to shudder at the sound. Silently he gripped onto Roxas' hips, slowly rolling them over till the younger was resting on top of him, panting softly as though the movement had been exhausting.

Light Roxas bit at his lower lip, feeling rather shy at the new position he found himself in. "I-I'm not...but somehow you make me want to tease you..." The confession left his lips in a soft whimper as he rolled his hips, brushing his fabric covered member over Demyx's in a low, sweet motion. He repeated the action, earning a soft moan from the boy bellow him as his lips attached themselves to Demyx's neck for a serious of soft, teasing kisses.

Demyx groaned again as Roxas continued to roll their hips together, enjoying the sensation of the fabric against his growing erection. "I...I like this..." He murmured out softly as he tilted his head back to expose more of his skin for the younger's lips. "You're so soft..." So gentle. He was like none of the other members who were all cruel and cynical in their own way. Or emotionless as some of them were. Which actually made sense since they weren't suppose to have emotions.

But it never hurt to get lost in make-believe did it?

A soft cry of pleasure made it's way past Demyx's lips as Roxas continued to press feather soft kisses to his neck, his palm rubbing lightly over his throbbing heat before giving it a particularly hard thrust that left the elder panting. Roxas couldn't help the chuckle that left him as he licked almost lovingly along the curve of Demyx's collarbone. "The noises you make...are so cute..." He cooed softly, taking another slow lick along the warm skin.

The older male mewled softly as he rolled his hips forward, his body twisting at the new sensations that were running along his body. Because in all honestly he'd never done something like this with another person. At least, nothing as slow and sweet as this seemed to be. "N-not cute..." He whimpered out, threading a hand through Roxas' blonde locks and gripping onto them softly.

"Very cute..." Roxas replied with s soft murmur as he nipped at the reddening skin on the other's neck. The sound was followed by an equally soft moan as he felt his hair being caressed. "D-Demyx?" He breathed out, lifting himself a bit off the older male so he could gaze into the sea-colored eyes shyly. "C-can you...um..." His cheeks flared a bit more as the tip of his pink tongue snacked out to lick along his lips nervously. "Can you please...remove my boxers...please?"

Demyx couldn't help but to give Roxas a coy look, eyes half closed with lust as he scanned the boy's face. "As long as you want me too..." The corner of his lips quirked into a small smile as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the other's boxers, slowly sliding them down in case Roxas changed his mind.

"Uh-oooh..." Roxas let out a low moan as he lifted his hips, legs following soon in order to help with the removal of his boxers. Once they were off and tossed to the side with the rest of their clothes, Roxas lowered himself back down onto Demyx, lightly pressing a few loving kisses to the male's chest. Distracting the other with the soft kisses gave Roxas the opportunity to press his hand to the elder's member once more, giving it a teasingly slow thrust as he did so.

"O-oh!" Demyx pushed his hips up, desperate for the touches that Roxas was giving him. "Gah..." He fluttered his eyes closed as he let a hand trail down slowly, blindly groping at the boy's erection. When he finally found it he gently slipped his fingers around the warm heat and gave it a gentle squeeze. The action made Roxas freeze in his movements, a sharp gasp parting his lips as he did so.

"A-ah!" He'd never really touched himself before. At least, not often enough to handle it well. And when he did it was usually after he'd had a rather...interesting dream and was already near the edge so it never really took him long to finish. This was different though. This wasn't him waking up to take care of the after effects of a dream. This was him being touched by _another person_. "D-Demyxxx..." He leaned down, pressing his face into the other's chest as Demyx continued with soft squeezes and light strokes. "D-Dem..." Roxas tried to continue. Tried to continue rubbing Demyx's erection. But with the similar motions he was going through he felt too weak and excited.

Demyx let out a weak groan as his fingers continued to brush along Roxas' erection in a few, slow strokes. "Roxas...R-Rox...asss..." He hissed lightly, body arching as he gave the boy a gentle squeeze. With a bit more pressure he brushed his thumb along the slit of Roxas' erection, the callused digit soon becoming slick with pre-cum that was seeping out of the weeping member.

The sensations that were pulsing through Roxas' body were almost too much to handle. It made his body shudder and brush against the older male's. He wanted more friction. More touches. More...everything. "Demyx...please..." He wasn't sure what he was asking for, of if he'd regret what he would receive, but right here, right now, it all felt so right. All he knew was what his body needed and Demyx seemed more then willing to give it to him. Besides...Nobodies couldn't feel regret right?

The dirty blonde shifted a bit, the sound of Roxas' pleading sending a soft thrum of pleasure through his body. He raised his free hand toward the boy's shoulder, pushing him up till he was in a sitting position just bellow Demyx's own pulsing member. Licking at his lips, a habit they both seemed to have, he lifted the boy up till he was then sitting against his lower stomach. "Bend down just a bit. Like you're going to kiss me..." He commanded softly, giving the younger a soft smile that seemed to tug at something in Roxas' chest. The bright blonde nodded lightly as he leaned down, knees digging into the bed on either side of Demyx's hips as he pressed his forehead against the elder's. Demyx gave the boy another small smile as he tilted his head a bit. However, instead of kissing the boy he pressed two of his fingers into his mouth, letting Roxas watch as he coated them, along with his palm, in a thick layer of saliva. The motion seemed oddly erotic to the boy and he let out a small whimper as he watched.

Demyx bit back a smirk as he pulled his hand away, making sure it was coated well enough before doing so. When that was done he removed his other hand from Roxas' erection, earning another whimper from the boy. In a quick fluid motion he had his other hand coated with saliva before reaching around the boy and pressing the palm to his own erection and gliding it over. He let out a low moan at the friction he was causing, the cool sensation of the liquid on his throbbing member sending small jolts of electricity through his body.

Roxas let out another whimper, not wanting to feel left out. He didn't feel that was for long. As he parted his lips to make a personal objection to the older male he felt something wet and slick press into him from behind. He let out a cry of surprise, having not noticed Demyx slipping his other arm around him. The slip digit prodded at his entrance, pushing in and drawing itself out.

The honey-haired blonde let out small whimpers and mewls as he was stretched and prepared, small prickles of moisture clinging to the corners of his eyes and eyelashes. The soft sounds continued, mixed ones of pain and pleasure as he was explored. It took much longer then he had thought before Demyx decided he was prepared enough and he found himself pushed back up. All he could do was pant as he felt the digits that had invaded him before suddenly slip out of him.

"This is gunna hurt, Roxas..." Demyx managed to breath out as he helped Roxas to sit up on his knees. The boy have the other a small nod of understanding as he was positioned directly over the elder's throbbing heat. He knew this was going to hurt...at first. He had heard Axel describe it in rather vivid detail one evening when they were up on the clock tower. But he also knew that with the pain came pleasure and that want overpowered any fear he may have had. Slowly he reached a hand down, rubbing lightly across Demyx's chest and unconsciously rubbing over the spot where the other's heart used to be. Giving the male a light nod of approval he allowed himself to be lowered down.

A soft gasp left his lips followed by an equally soft cry as Demyx was pushed inside of him. The feeling started off as strange and uncomfortable before a dull throb of pain began to start. After a few more moments Roxas felt like he was surely going to be torn apart and he was nearly crying once Demyx was completely inside of him. The Nocturne whispered soft words of comfort as he raised a hand, gently wiping away at any moisture that dared to make its way down the boy's cheeks. While he wiped at the forming tears his other hand gently wrapped around the boy's erection, thumb and fingers lightly stroking the swollen flesh in an attempt to help Roxas forget about the pain he was feeling.

It helped a bit, to feel that mix of pain and pleasure. And to be honest he was sure he'd gotten hurt a lot worse doing missions. Maybe it was the fact that this was a different type of pain that made him feel that way though. Still...he felt bad for putting such a worried look on Demyx's face. So, panting softly, he pushed himself up despite the Nocturne's protests for him to keep still for a few more moments. The shock of pain returned but the dull throb of pleasure was still there and he pushed himself back down. The motion caused Demyx to groan as his hips rolled up unconsciously, meeting the smaller male in a gently thrust. The added leverage caused him to brush against something inside of Roxas and the blonde's vision instantly went white, a cry of pleasure tearing itself from his lips as he did so.

"A-ah! Wh-what..." He chocked out, a bit of liquid seeping from the corners of his eyes as he leaned against the older male. Demyx was panting as well, his hands having moved to Roxas' hips to help steady the boy. Gently he lifted Roxas up again and the blonde had no intention of resisting as Demyx pushed him back down and rolled his hips up for another gentle thrust. He didn't hit that spot again but he was close enough Roxas' stomach to start building up a coil of fire as the tenderness started to fade away.

"Roxas..." Demyx breathed out as the blonde found his own hold, lifting his body up and down in slow motions as he tried to get Demyx to find that spot again. But even if he didn't the sensations were oddly pleasant and he let out a soft cry of delight when the older male began to once more pay attention to his own erection, stroking and caressing it with care. It was painfully slow and tender but it made his body throb and squirm with pleasure.

"Demyx...Demyx I don't think..." Roxas groaned out softly, his body arching as he continued to ride the older male. Though he wasn't an expert as sex and, yes, the explorations were limited, he knew what it was like to reach climax. And he knew that the heat coiling in his stomach was about to explode.

"J-just...hold on..." Demyx murmured softly as he gave the boy a soft squeeze. He moved his hips a bit, the heat in his stomach already about to erupt. He continued his gentle thrusts drawing the boy against him as he pushed in as far as he could. Roxas let out a loud cry as the elder hit his mark, his vision once more exploding as his body arched. His trimmed nails dug into the flesh of Demyx' shoulders as he cried out the elder's name, his member giving a light twitch as he came, white fluid decorating the elder's toned muscles. Demyx was soon to follow, whimpering out Roxas' name as he filled the younger with white hot fire, his body tensing as he did so.

Roxas collapsed onto the Nocturne, whimpers slightly as Demyx slide out of him. His energy was completely gone, replaced with exhaustion from such a simple activity. Even running around and fighting off Heartless didn't make him feel this tired. "Dem..." He whimpered, fingers curling against Demyx despite the sticky mess that clung to them. "D-Dem..." He tried to speak again but the elder silenced him with a soft '_sh_'. Tiredly Roxas rolled off of the other though he didn't manage to make if far. All he manged to do was slide off and onto Demyx's side, making the older male chuckle tiredly. Demyx rolled himself onto his side with ease and wrapped a lanky arm around Roxas' small figure, pulling the younger against him and burying his face into the other's bright blonde locks.

"Thank you Roxas..." He murmured tiredly as he began to stroke Roxas' back absentmindedly.

"For what?" Roxas tried to look up at Demyx. To see if he could read the other's features. But he couldn't do it. His blue eyes were already sliding shut and all he could manage was a light nuzzle to the Nocturne's neck.

Demyx let out another chuckle as Roxas embraced him back, both bodies completely worn out from their activity. "For this. For right now." He whispered softly. He couldn't explain it to Roxas. He couldn't voice that the younger blonde had just made him feel like he actually had a heart. It was too confusing of a subject to brink up and he knew they were both too tired for it.

"Mhm..." Roxas replied. He wasn't quite sure that was what Demyx had been wanting to say, but his muddled mind wouldn't allow him to process any more. It was already shutting down, preparing to put him to sleep. "Hm...Demy..." He muttered out, trying to form some sort of coherent sentence.

If that was what he had wanted to do he had failed. Demyx wasn't quite sure what he had wanted since a few moments after his name was uttered he could feel Roxas' breathing drop off into a soft, steady rhythm. It almost sounded like the beat to a song if he listened close enough. Almost like a beating heart that was resting in his chest.

But now...that couldn't be possible. They were both Nobodies. But Demyx had to believe. Believe that there was still a part of them that they retained that made them human. That maybe, just maybe, they could feel. That they could remember and that was good enough.

Lightly he gave Roxas a gently squeeze as his own sea-colored eyes slid shut. "Night Roxie...and really...thank you..." He mumbled softly, wanting nothing more then to enjoy the small euphoria he was left in. Despite the promise of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

**Kao-tan**: Uh...ta-da?


End file.
